Surreal Reality
by Team.Werewolves.Forever
Summary: Annabelle is the daughter of Renesmee Cullen and Jacob Black. When Jacob dies tradgically, Renesmee gives her daughter up, knowing she can't be a good mother without Jacob. How will this choice affect her daughter's life?
1. Adopted

_**"I Need You Now, But You're Not Here" is the same story as this one - except they are told in different POV's. Please check bother of them out. Thanks & Enjoy (:**_

Annabelle Sarah Fellows POV-

I looked at my self in the mirror. I look nothing like them.

My light russet colored skin, Black curly hair with bronze natural highlights, My big emerald eyes, My long model like legs, my curves in the right places.

I look nothing like my pale, blonde haired, blue eyed parents.

How the hell am I their daughter?

"Mom?" I asked timidly as I walked into the kitchen, she was making dinner.

"Yes hunny?" She replied, while humming along to the radio.

"Am I adopted?" I asked,

That's the only solution . . . I have to be adopted.

He breath caught in her throat. "Ann . . . We have to talk." She said softly, her humming cut off.

I knew it.

* * *

"So . . . My mother's name is Renesmee Carlie Cullen?" I asked as I studied the photo of a gorgeous young woman with long curly bronze hair. She was laughing in the picture, with a man - he was tan, tall and very muscular. His pearl white teeth shined bright against his russet skin.

"Yes," My 'father' answered.

"Is that him?" I asked, while pointing to the tan man laughing in the picture I was holding.

"Yeah," My 'mom' said with a smile, "They were always so happy together - always laughing and smiling."

"Why didn't they want me?" I murmured mostly to myself. I heard someones breath hitch, I turned around and looked at my 'dad'.

"He died, and your mother couldn't handle life without him - let alone a child." He looked at me, and then the ground.

I let the words sink in, he died. I'll never meet him?

"How did he . . . die?" I managed to choke out, tears pricked at my eyes.

My 'mother' sighed, "He was bitten."

By what? A snake?

"By what?" I asked, more intrigued to know what exactly happened.

"Well a uh - a - a vampire." He stuttered out,

This isn't a time to joke around.

"A what?" I asked, I was beyond livid.

"A vampire." My 'mother' said for my 'father'.

"I thought if you were bitten by a vampire then you turn into a vampire." I said in a bitchy tone, Why the hell are they making a joke out of this . . . it's not funny!

"No sweetheart - your father was a wolf. He was human too. He could shift into a wolf, but he was much bigger than a regular wolf. He was a werewolf, if you want to put it that way." Jason said, I couldn't even address them as mom or dad after joking about this.

"This isn't funny mom." I said angrily as I gripped the back of a chair in the basement,

"Anna, I'm not joking here, I'm being completely serious."

"Oh sure."

"Your mother was half vampire half human, her mother was a human when she had her and he father is a vampire, This stuff excised Annabelle."

"Prove it. Then I will believe you." I'm not gonna put up with this fucking bull shit, I can't believe them.

"Follow me." She got up from the table and we went down to the basement, She picked up a large box labeled PICTURES.

The first one she pulled out was of a bunch of people.

"This is Carlisle . . ." She pointed to a man looking to be in his thirties with blonde hair, pale white skin and golden eyes.

"He's your great grandfather." I nodded my head, unsure if i should believe her.

"This is Esme . . ." She pointed to a woman standing next to the man named Carlisle. She had Carmel colored hair that was slightly curly, she also had pale skin and golden eyes, looking to be in her mid thirties as well.

"She is married to Carlisle, They are mates. They along with the rest of the people in this picture are vampires." I nodded my head again.

"This is Edward Cullen and Bella Cullen, They are married and mates also. Their daughter is your mother." She pointed to Edward and Bella first, Edward had a strong jaw and straight nose, he was rather handsome. He had messy bronze hair and was pale with golden eyes. Bella was also pale with golden eyes, to say she was beautiful was an understatement. With her long brown wavy hair and delicate features - she was extremely pretty.

Then my mom - or Bethany, pointed to a stunning woman with bronze copper curls that was mid torso length. She had the same small nose, heart shaped face, and cheekbones as Bella. Her big chocolate brown eyes stood out along with her big white smile was breathtaking. She looked tiny next to the man standing next to her, with his arms around her waist, holding her tightly to him. He - he must be my father. He was well - gorgeous. He had Black hair, big muscles, russet skin and big dark brown eyes. I picked up a mirror and looked at my self and then looked back at my . . . parents. I looked just like the mix of them. My curls, my black hair that had bronze highlights in the summer, high cheek bones, small nose, light russet skin, my height - my everything was theirs.

"Who are the rest?" I asked quietly, disbelief flooded through my veins.

"This is Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie and Charlie . . . He's Your biological great grandfather." My father said quickly,

And the rest apart from Bella, Edward, Renesmee and . . . that guy - " I pointed to the russet skinned man. "Are not related to me?"

"Correct." She said, she looked distressed.

"What's his name?" I asked quietly, I wanted to know about them.

"Jacob. Jacob William Black." She said softly,

"He's my father?" I looked back at the picture, I wish I knew him.

"Yes." My dad - or should I say Jason? Well, Jason's voice cracked when he answered me.

I looked at him and he attempted to smile.

"I think you should go meet her." He said softly, I knew he didn't want me too.

"What?" I said, kind of shocked.

"Meet your mom, You would love her. Everyone does." Bethany filled in for him, she didn't sound happy.

"Where is she?" I asked, excitement started to bubble up inside of me.

"Canada, she's been there since she gave birth to you." Jason said as he turned away from me and walked to his wood work shop.

He wasn't happy - at all.

Bethany showed me more pictures, of my parents and the rest of my family - sharing their back stories with me. She showed me the last picture, which was of my mother and father. My father was in his wolf form and my mother was smiling. She was sitting on top of him . . . I asked more questions - ones they didn't want to answer. But I didn't care - I had to know everything.


	2. A Cali Girl

Annabelle Sarah Fellows POV-

That same day, I packed and began my journey to Canada - living in California your whole life and not owning one sweater - or ever wearing one was soon about to change. I lugged my belongings into my car and said my goodbyes to Bethany and Jason. I drove as fast as I could to the airport - to say I was excited was an extreme understatement. But I still had my doubts - what if she hated me - or disapproved?

I've never really had friends - I was hidden from everyone, Jason and Bethany would never tell me why. I always thought something was wrong with me when I grew up in 10 years, fully maturing at the age of 9 - I looked and acted 17. I was homeschoold and excelled in basically everything I did. Jason and Bethany never took me to the doctor, even when I begged because I thought I was a freak of nature - when I just found out I actually am a freak of nature.

Soon, in the midst of my thoughts I actually noticed I was bording the plane to Seattle, Washington.

I looked out the window of my first class seat, and pondered some more - what if she didn't like me? What if she hated me?

Great, She's going to hate me. I let my thoughts get drowned by my worries, my paranoia to become everything I thought about.

I'm not used to having a big family. Or friends. Or the cold.

I already miss the sun. Great. Thank goodness the flight was only around four to five hours - I might have died if it was longer.

Once again - since I was so absorbed in my thoughts I hardly noticed getting off the plane, grabbing my bags and renting a car.

I often did that - got lost in my thoughts. It was weird but I didn't mind.

I pulled the piece of paper with the directions from the airport to the house and followed them precisely. I pulled into the driveway of a hidden house - it was shielded by trees. Hmm, interesting. It was snowing, so I went to the back of my car and pulled out my jacket - obviously suited for spring showers.

I walked through the snow - It seeped through my heels and froze my feet.

Perfect.

I knocked on the door, holding the photo in my freezing hands.

"Oh - hello. May I help you?" The woman named Esme said politely,

"Oh - um, yeah you can actually. Hi, My name is Annabelle and I'm looking for Renesmee Cullen?" I asked while looking at her then to my feet. Her breath hitched and then I heard some thuds come from inside. I looked up to see _her_ standing next to Esme.

She met my eyes before quickly pulling me to her for a tight hug, I was taller her by five inches, but It really didn't matter to me who I got my height from right at the moment. "Oh my sweet baby girl." She cooed while hugging me tightly. I was crying - she was too.

She pushed me away to look me up and down before smiling proudly. "You're so beautiful." She said happily, tears were flooding down here cheeks. She took my hands in hers.

"Mom - Dad, come here!" She yelled while looking back at me. "They'll be so surprised!" She exclaimed while pulling me into the house.

She let go of my hands and I felt cold arms envelope me in a hug. "Hi! I'm Alice, Your great aunt Alice!" A small girl said, with black short hair.

"Oh, hello." I said timidly, I felt like a giant next to her. She hugged me again, "I already know that we are going to be close!" I felt my eyebrows knit at that statement,

"You do?" I asked with puzzlement in my voice.

Her golden eyes widened for a moment before going back to normal "Did Bethany tell you about us?" She asked, concern coated every word.

"Everything, I think?" It came out like it was a question. I was now unsure of being here.

"Did she tell you about our . . . gifts?" Edward asked as he walked into the living room with his arm wrapped around Bella's waist.

My eyebrows knitted together again, "No?" It came out like a question once again. I was nervous and kind of scared - I knew they wouldn't hurt me but being in a room full of vampires would scare any human - well almost human.

"I never told her - that's why dad." My mother said, she reminded me of a little porcelain doll that could shatter any second - from the way she held herself.

Once again, I knitted my eyebrows together when my biological mother looked at me. She chocked a little and looked away.

"What?" I asked, pointing my question to Edward. My mother excused her self and ran out of the room, I heard a door slam somewhere upstairs. Tears pricked at my eyes momentarily. "I shouldn't have come. I - I should leave. I'm sorry." I dropped the picture in my hand and walked calmly out of the house and back to my car. I got in my car and backed out of the driveway, I knew where I would be going next - to visit my dead fathers grave. I couldn't just meet my mother and not my father - even if she did hate me.

The drive was extremely long, but I was speeding the whole way due to my emotions flying around. I drove fast to the reservations cemetery before stopping quickly. The stop made my tires squeal. I grimaced and got out of the car, it was raining here.

I walked through the iron gate and along the path. My heels going _click, click, click_ the whole way. I read the names mentally until I came across Jacob William Black.

My breath hitched, there were flowers all around his grave and a few pictures. I kneeled down and touched the wet grass.

"Um, hey?" A deep voice asked, I screamed and jumped up. I turned around and met gorgeous green - brown eyes. I froze, as did he.

Thoughts were swimming through my mind of who he was - I've seen him in photo's before.

"Oh - Hi." I finally said, kicking myself mentally for the delayed reaction. "I'm sorry, I can leave if you - "

"No, No! Don't - you can stay." He said quickly, he walked closer to me slowly, I noticed he quickly scanned my body with his eyes - trying to make it go unnoticed. He had jet black short hair - that still stuck to his face due to the rain. He was tall, maybe 6''4? His arms were huge - maybe as big as my head and his tan skin showed me he was from around here.

"I was just - coming to see him." I said quietly, our eyes locked again but I didn't freeze up.

"May I ask why? I've never really seen you around here before . . . " His voice trailed off, he wanted answers.

Ugh what was his name? I had it on the tip of my tongue.

"Jacob, he's my uh father." I moved from standing on one foot to the other - old habits never die.

His eyes widened "Oh - you're uh - Annabelle?" He asked, shock covered his voice.

I smiled lightly, "Yeah. I am - who are you?"

Moron, you sound rude!

"I'm Seth Clearwater - " Seth! That's his name! He held out a hand for me to shake. I grabbed it as much as I could, but his whole had still swallowed mine entirely. "Not to be rude - but do you know - "

I cut him off, "I know everything." I said softly, Even though we stopped shaking hands, my hand was still in his - not that I was complaining or anything. He was warmer than the California sun.

"You're not from around here, are you?" He joked, while giving me a small smile.

"No, oh gosh no. I live in California - sun and surf is my whole life." I laughed again, Seth finally let go of my hand. I frowned knowing the warm left.

"Ah, a Cali girl. Well - when it's summer, First Beach is the next best thing we've got compared to California." He shrugged out of his jacket and handed it to me. "Here, you must be freezing your cute little butt off." He smiled again when I took it, cute little butt eh?

I laughed and pulled it on. It was warm - kind of like a thermal blanket.

"If you want, You can come back and hang at my place for a little bit - just so you don't have to drive around looking for crappy hotels?" He asked, a smile never left his face.

I smiled in return, "Sure, I'd love that." He smiled once more and clapped his hands together.

"Alright, sweet." I laughed and tossed my car keys to him.

"You can drive - I wouldn't have a clue where you live." I gave him a smile when he laughed.

How could something go from good, to bad - to great all in one day?

Somethings I'd never figure out.


	3. I'm So Glad She's His Sister

_**"I Need You Now, But You're Not Here" is the same story as this one - except they are told in different POV's. Please check both of them out. Thanks & Enjoy (:**_

Annabelle Sarah Fellows POV-

Seth and I walked to my car in silence, Well almost silence. He was humming happily - and stealing small glaces at me whenever he could. A smile never left his handsome face. He seeming to be kind hearted - probably one to be protective but loving.

"Have you met Nes - I mean Renesmee yet?" He questioned - his face lost the smile and became slightly serious.

"Yeah. I thought she'd like me, but I upset her and she ran off." I shrugged as I climbed into the passenger seat. He got in too and started the car before pulling the car out of the grass.

"She was probably just upset, you really look like Jake." Seth gave me a glace and a small smile.

I tucked a piece of curly black hair behind my ear, "Really?"

"Yeah," He said with a laugh. "Except you're a lot prettier than him." I laughed with him at his stupid joke.

"Well, I'd hope so." I said with another laugh.

"So . . . here we are." He said as he pulled into a garage. He turned my car off and tossed me my keys. I unfastened my seat belt and got out of the car, Seth did the same and he led the way inside.

"Brady and Colin are here too - don't listen to the retarded comments. They have a lot of free time . . . If you know what I mean." He said with a laugh. I nodded my head and stepped inside. He closed to door over my head, I looked up at him and smiled.

He was really _cute_. "Hey, Brady, Collin?" He called down the hallway. It was warm inside, the floor was oak and the walls were a deep brown. It was very homey. The presence of the place was warm - it was safe.

"What?" Some deep voice yelled from the end of the hall. He came out of what I'm guessing is the bathroom because he has a towel around his waist and a toothbrush in his mouth.

"Holy shit." He said around the toothbrush. He ran back in the bathroom and came out wearing pants and loosing the toothbrush. "Uh hey." He said awkwardly,

"Collin - this is Annabelle." Seth said cautiously.

What was he gonna do, eat me?

"Hi!" I said as I walked over to him, Seth walked with me. I felt the tips of his fingers on my back.

"Uh, Hi." He looked at Seth and then he nodded to a room.

"Collin, really?" Seth said a bit angrily. "I told you not to bring girls her - Leah flips her shit." I looked up quickly when he said the name Leah.

Does he have a girlfriend? "Just call her Le - Le or something," Colling suggested.

Yup, definitely a girlfriend. "Do you want her to kill me? Man, she'd kick my ass if she heard me call her that!" Seth said, he looked down at me apologetically. "Sorry - I'll let Collin get his ass beat by my sister." Seth rolled his eyes and led me into the kitchen.

Leah is his sister? I almost let out a sigh of relief.

"You can take your shoes off if you want." He noted, while looking down at my tall heels.

I laughed, "And look even shorted next to you? No thanks." I replied while sitting on a stool.

"Okay then," He said with a laugh. "Hold on - I have to make a call." He smile before walking out of the kitchen.

I looked around and took in that it was basically all stainless steel and granite. Very nice. A few minuets later Seth walked back into the kitchen and sat down next to me.

"Quick call?" I asked with a quirked eyebrow. I closed my hands together on top of the counter and turned my body so I could look at him.

"Yeah, voice mail call." He said with a laugh.

"I'm sure that was a very fun chat?" I said sarcastically while smiling softly.

He looked at me for a few seconds, "Yeah . . . " He trailed off as we stared at each other. "You're eyes - they're gorgeous." He said softly, I blushed and looked down but he held my chin softly and made me look at him again.

"Really?" I squeaked, Jesus. This man I barely knew made me squirm in my seat.

"Yeah," He said. He brushed my bottom lip softly with the pad of his thumb.

Oh my god.

"Well, well, well - does my baby brother have a girlfriend?" A female voice said with a laugh. Seth and I jumped away from eah other and looked at her, my eyes were huge as I stared at her.

She was tall, perfectly muscular for a woman and beautiful. She had deep russet skin and huge brown eyes with long, raven black straight hair that looked like silk.

I'm so glad she's his sister.

"I uh - no. Leah, This is Annabelle." Seth said softly while looking over at me with a smile on his face.

Leah's eyes widened tremendously. "Jake's kid? Holy shit - I didn't even - did you?" She said, she was babbling. I wasn't quite sure what she meant but I tried.

"Yeah, I ran into her today and it _clicked_. We started talking and then she said Nessie was her mom - and yeah." He finished off with a huge smile.

Clicked? What clicked?

"You did not!" Leah said while laughing. "Oh Jake would so get a kick out of that one!" She said before walking away, I still heard her laughing as she walked down the hallway.

"You did not what?" I asked. What the hell were they talking about?

"I'll tell you another day, it's a long story." He said while smiling.

So cute.

"Oh, alright." I replied while looking at him.

Yeah, he's defiantly going to give me some trouble. With smile and body like his - I'm screwed.


	4. Female Alpha

_**"I Need You Now, But You're Not Here" is the same story as this one - except they are told in different POV's. Please check both of them out. Thanks & Enjoy (:**_

Annabelle Sarah Fellows POV-

Okay. I can do this.

I can so do this.

No, never mind. I can't.

"Anna, are you coming?" Seth's voice called from the hallway, his head popped around the corner of the door to the room I was currently staying in.

I don't want to. "Yeah." I replied. I looked one last time in the mirror before hitting the light switch. I left my hair curly, my emerald eyes were smokey, my lips had clear gloss on them. I woke dark wash skinny jeans, black Uggs, and a emerald green sweater.

I walked out of the house with Seth, freaking out on the inside.

Was I really going to meet the whole pack?

"You okay?" Seth asked once we got in the car. The snow was falling heavily.

"Perfect, I'm perfect." I flashed him a fake smile and buckled my seat belt.

"I'm not stupid you know," He smiled at me before focusing back on the road.

"Maybe I don't know that." I replied, a smile played on my lips.

"Touche."

Minuets passed even though it seemed like hours. I was dreading meeting them. Would they hate me?

Seth stopped the car in front of a cute little red house, I stayed glued in my seat when he got out of the car. My door opened and Seth unbuckled my seat belt for me.

"No, I don't want to go." I said wearily. I grabbed the seat tightyly. Seth wrapped his arms under me and picked me up. He stepped away from the car and closed the door with his foot.

I grasped his neck tightly, he better not drop me.

"I won't drop you." He said as if he could read my mind.

Please don't.

"Just set me down once we got on the porch." I suggested. He did as I said and put me down. I straightened my sweater out when he opened the door. "Shouldn't we knock?" I asked.

"Emily's family." He shook his head and continued walking inside. I followed him in and kept fidgeting.

"Hey, we're here!" Seth called. A smile broke out on his face when he took my hand in his and interlaced out fingers. He led me down a small hallway and into a kitchen. Brady, Collin and Leah were already their. But ten other guys stood around the kitchen, they all stared at me.

Great.

"Seth!" A woman with a scared face said, she was maybe in her early forties? She ran over and hugged Seth tightly. Then she turned to me with a beaming smile. "You must be Annabelle. I'm Emily, Sam's wife. Jacob was a great friend of mine." She hugged me tightly. "It's great to have you in our family now."

Family?

"These are my sons, Hogan and Joseph." She pointed to boys that were almost as big as Seth. They looked almost alike, there were small differences in their appearances.

"Hey," The bigger of the two said. "I'm Joseph."

"Hi, I'm Annabelle, you can call me Anna though." I said with a smile.

"I'm Hogan, I'm the sexier one." He beamed at me, I smiled back with a laugh.

"Joseph is our Alpha, even though he's young. It's only because Sam retired from being a wolf as soon as Joe first phased last year." Seth said quietly in my ear. His hot breath tickled my ear. I felt like giggling, but I refrained myself.

"That's Peter, Max, Anthony, Luke and Raezel." Joseph said nodding to each of the guys when he said their names. "Peter is Paul and your aunt Rachel's son, so you guys are cousins - and Luke is Jared and Kim's son, I don't think you would know who the are." I nodded my head with a smile.

"Okay, so Brady, Collin, Leah, Seth, Peter, Max, Anthony, Luke, Raezel, Joseph and Hogan - the whole pack right? I'm not missing anyone?" I asked quietly while looking back at Seth. Our hands were still interlaced behind my back. Even if I've only known him for a week, we were already so close. I felt his finger loop through my belt loop when he pulled me softly closer to him.

"Yeah, you didn't miss anyone." Leah spoke up, she eyed Seth and I and looked away quickly.

Joseph's throat cleared, "Well, I think now is the time we could all talk?" My eyebrows knitted together and I looked up behind me at Seth. He smiled softly and mouthed 'It's okay'.

"Um, sure."

"Okay well - have you phased?" Joseph asked me.

"No," I replied. "I don't drink blood either. But I grew up in nine years, as weird as it sounds, I'm turning eleven soon." I looked up at Seth who grimaced when a few of the pack members shot him smirks.

"If you are to phase, you would be Alpha, since you are Jacob's daughter." Joseph spoke uncomfortably. "You'd be the second female wolf and the first female alpha."

My eyes widened, he didn't like that I'd be alpha. "Is their a problem with a woman being alpha?" I said sharply, my gaze turned slitted and my fingertips burned.

"You would be to soft on us, you wouldn't be able to lead well." Joseph said as he straightened up. A growl came from both Seth and Leah.

"Soft? Lead well? Someones a bit sexist." I stepped away from Seth I felt him hold my hips lightly, but I took another step towards Joseph. He was far taller than me, but I really didn't care.

"Only when it comes to half bloodsuckers like _you_." He spat out, A growl erupted from my chest. I felt the room grow immensely silent.

I grasped the collar of Joseph's shirt and yanked him down to my eye level. "For your information, I do not _drink_ blood. But I could gladly drink yours if I really fucking wanted to." I said quietly. My body was shaking and burning when I pushed him away from me. I turned away but he grasped my arm and pulled me back. He was growling and shaking worse then I was.

"I could rip you to pieces right now if I wanted to, _bitch_. Don't tempt me." Chairs squeaked and growls erupted all through out the room. My body shook furiously.

"Hogan, get your mother out of the room!" I heard someone yell. My vision blurred, my bones cracked, my spine had tingles and fire shooting down it. Soon fur sprouted out of my skin and I landed on top of Joseph with snow white paws. My growls were loud And I dug my claws into his chest. He yelped in pain and soon phased into a wolf right under me. We snapped and bit at each others necks. We landed on furniture and broke trough the cement wall out into the from yard. We were barking and growling, snapping and clawing. He was bigger and stronger than me but I kept putting up a hell of a fight. I bit into his left shoulder roughly and flung him off of me into a tree.

_STOP!_ A loud voice echoed into my head, as a rough hand grasped the scruff of my neck and yanked me back.

_I'm going to kill you! _Joseph's voice boomed in my mind as he bounded towards me. The hand let go of me when I ran foreword and clashed with Joseph, our snarling and snapping of our Jaws didn't stop until two other wolves forcefully stepped between us. I backed away growling, A sandy colored muzzle nudged me. He whimpered and I looked him in the eyes.

_Are you okay? _Seth's voice asked me, many other voices were in my head but I focused on his.

_I'm fi - _I began to say before I collapsed in the snow. I looked around me and saw red snow everywhere, I blacked out before I could see anything else.


	5. Blood Red Snow

_**"I Need You Now, But You're Not Here" is the same story as this one - except they are told in different POV's. Please check both of them out. Thanks & Enjoy (:**_

Annabelle Sarah Fellows POV-

_The snow was cold and bitter, the wind was icy and cut at my skin like knives, I stood before the red eyed people in wonder. _

_"Speak child." One commanded, I bit my tounge and refused to mumbled a single syllable._

_"What is your name?" A woman asked, she was tall, gorgeous, had long deep brown hair._

_I almost spoke, but cursed myself mentally for even thinking about it._

_"Say something!" A small blonde girl yelled, I kept my stance with my chin held high and my eyes determined._

_A crippling pain shattered my body. I clenched my teeth together to keep from screaming. I feel to the snowy ground on my knees, my finger nails cutting skin on my palms._

_Something cool and sharp pierced my side and the air I was holding whooshed out of my lungs. I clenched my teeth together again as my body screamed. I was burning all over, blows from miscellaneous objects punctured me all over my body. _

_No sound fell from my lips._

_A loud growl erupted from behind me and soon a huge wolf leaped above me and pounced on the small blonde girl. The pain was gone, but not the aches and throbbing that was left in return due to the blows._

_The wolf looked back at me and burned a hole in my soul with it's stare._

_Leave now Annabelle. Run far away my daughter! Said a voice in my head. I shook my head no and began to shift. The burning went up my spine and the tingles grew hefty in my fingers and toes._

_Before I knew it, I was standing before my father in wolf form._

_I will not let you fight alone! I argued back. The red eyed damons were frozen as the stared at us._

_Annabelle, leave! His voice was loud and comanding. I dropped to the snow with a whimper. Please. He added softly. _

My eyes flew open, I sat up and glanced around. Seth was standing there starring at me, along with the rest of the family

"Stop stop! Let me go! Where is she? Where is she?" I yelled loudly, I pulled things from my veins and got off the bed quickly. I looked down at my white silk nightgown that was starting to stain red.

"Mom, mom!" I yelled as I rushed out of the room and past everyone.

"What, what's wrong?" Her voice asked quickly while nearly running down the stairs towards me.

"I dreamed - about him, and these people with red eyes. I saw them somewhere, it was snowing - and then I saw a wolf. He was brown and red - kind of a rusty color, but I knew it was him, he was growling at the people with red eyes!" I shouted, my hands were shaking.

"Seth - take her back to bed please." He eyes grew dark as she turned away from me.

"Mom - I'm not lying." I pleaded with her.

"I know, I just need to think about something." She walked out of the door silently, Edward followed her quickly.

What had I said wrong?

I saw him! She should be...happy.


	6. Author's Note!

Hi everyone,

I've been gone for around a month...or two...

i'm sorry :/.

I have explanations though!

On April 12th, my grandmother & grandfather died in a sever car accident with a semi. I was really close to them, and my grandfather was one of the reason's i got into writing...now that he's gone, writing is just so hard for me. I'll try to pick it back up, but not for a few months or maybe even more. I'm so sorry for keeping you all waiting :/

- Laney.


	7. Amelio

"What did I do?" I asked Rosalie.

She smiled sadly at me, "Nothing - just don't worry about it."

Don't worry?

Okay, like that's going to happen. Does she think I'm just going to sit here and wait until my mother pushes me away again, and not worry?

"Whatever," I mumbled. I took a step foreword and winced when I felt a splitting pain in my side and warm liquid trickle down my torso. "What the hell...?" I pressed a hand against my hurt side and felt the warm liquid seep through the fabric of the gown. I brought my hand up to look at it and nearly threw up.

I had blood.

On my hands.

Where did this come from?

I fell into the side of the wall trying to support myself. I looked to Rosalie in pain, she was holding her breath as she turned away. I squeaked out in pain and Seth came around the corner. I felt blood run down my body and drip onto the white carpet.

"Where the fuck is Carlisle?" Seth shouted as he rushed me up the stairs and into the room I was laying in before.

"What's the - oh." Carlisle simply said.

"Oh? Fix it - do something - help her!" Seth shouted again, I placed my non bloodied hand on his chest in support.

"Seth - calm down. I'll be okay." I took ragged breaths, in and out in and out.

"What if you won't be?" He whispered as Carlisle came into the room. He instructed me to lay back as he lifted my night gown to reveal many deep slits in my side. Many were just appearing out of no where. The pain was becoming unbearable.

"What's going on?" I asked, I hissed in pain when I felt another slit forming.

"Anesthetics," Carlisle said gravely, "Esme, bring me the IVs." I gritted my teeth and whimpered.

"Why are there so many!" Seth asked. I felt the warm liquid of my blood flow around my body. I vision blurred and everything went black...

* * *

_I opened my eyes to white. I sat up to find I was laying in the middle of a snowy forest, I was in a full length black dress, I was barefoot - yet I couldn't figure out how I wasn't cold. The wind was blowing harshly when I heard the snap of a twig. I spun around with a jagged breath that I dragged in between my teeth._

_"So you've awaken?" I heard a deep voice ask. I looked up to see a beautiful man in all black, his hair was a deep brown, almost black. It was jaw length and it fell all around his face messily. His eyes were a bright blue, and his skin was pale white. His strong jaw line held a deep setted scar._

_"Well, I guess…I'm kind of confused though." I crossed my arms over my chest and played with a small silver necklace that was cool against my skin._

_"Well, you technically are asleep right now...but you woke up...in this world."_

_"What world?" I asked, I looked around trying to figure out where we exactly were._

_"Oh Annabelle, how your beauty reflects much of your knowledge - but I know how creative your mind can be, I'm always in it." He smirked and threw off his cloak with jerk of his arm. I could tell, that the man standing before me was extraordinarily beautiful. His features were ones male models would kill for, what every woman imagined their prince to look like._

_I shook my head no and he continued with a smile. "I have underestimated you, how could you not realize who I am. Remember that nightmare you had when you were twelve, who was the man in black who saved you from those cloaked monsters?" His hands held my face gently, yet he was still being rough._

_"That was you?" I asked, my brows furrowed as I looked into his eyes deeply._

_"Come away with me, be my angel." He whispered once he was inches from my lips._

_I was nearly speechless when I fell into his arms like a paralyzed doe. He caught me effortlessly with a dazzling smile._

_I blinked a few times before pushing myself away from him. "Stop that!" I growled._

_"Stop what?"_

_"You don't remember me?" He asked, hurt flashed in his eyes._

_"I remember you, I just don't know you." I said slightly annoyed._

_"Amelio doesn't ring a bell?"_

_I shook my head no, and he growled in frustration. "I was always there to save you from any nightmare, I was always the shadow in your dreams! It's me, Amelio!"_

_"The phantom of my dreams, I always thought you were the cause of my nightmares, not the savior." I said lightly,_

_His face crumpled, I thought I saw tears in his eyes. "No, no, no...Annabelle - why would you think that?"_

_"You dress in black, black portrays evil in any mind." I backed away from him again and turned around, I began walking aimlessly._

_"Would someone evil bring back your father?" He called out to me. I stopped and turned around._

_"Excuse me?"_

_"Your father is alive, I sensed in your dreams you wanted him alive. I brought him alive, he's with your mother - no harm is upon him." He said, his face was strained like he was having trouble keeping calm. "I would do anything for you to be happy, could your werewolf bring back your father - did he?"_

_I blinked a few more times before shaking my head no._

_"If someone brought back someone I loved, I would love them for eternity and more." He said softly. "But...you don't."_

_"I don't know you, that's why!" I nearly shrieked, I don't know why I was getting so upset. "Are you trying to force me to love you?"_

_"I'm not forcing." He said with a frown. He turned away from me and stood there, starring at something. "I've waited for you, I waited and waited - for to long apparently. But, I will be here with you everytime you sleep. You can live a life with me here, and your werewolf there. Or you could chose."_

_I furrowed my eyebrows and stoop up again. "I can't choose between men i hardly know,"_

_"And watch your father die? What a lovely choice my angel." He laughed mockingly and turned around._

_"Why would he die?" I questioned. I took a few steps to the confusing man before me._

_"I'm not going to keep a man alive for a woman that does not love me back,"_

_"Ameilo." I said before taking a few more steps towards him. "How can you love someone you don't even know."_

_He shook his head and laughed again. "I know you better than you know yourself, my angel."_

He disappeared and I was was awake again.

I sat up and winced, I lifted my nightgown to see so many stitches.

"Doc said you'd be better soon, maybe a day or two." I looked up to see Seth leaning against the door frame.

"Is he really alive?" I blurted out. Seth grinned and nodded his head. "I want to meet him - after I take a shower and stuff."

"Alright - I'll come get you in forty five minuets then?" I nodded my head in agreement and watched Seth close the door shut.

I took a deep breath in and let it back out. I pushed the covers off and stood up slowly, I grimaced as I walked to the bathroom. I took a warm shower and kept the water on low pressure, even tiny droplets hitting my closed wounds hurt like hell. I turned the water off and wrapped a towel around my body. I stepped out of the shower and onto the cool tile floor.

"Quick shower?" I let out a small squeal and flung myself back into the shower. I peered around the glass sliding door and saw Amelio smirking as he leaned against the bathroom door. His eyes were butterscotch now.

"How'd you get in here?" I screeched in a whisper.

He sighed and pushed himself off the door. "I have my ways, let's just say teleporting is one of my...many talents." He smirked and was gone the next time I blinked.

"You've got to be kidding me." I said in disbelief. "I'm just going crazy." I mumbled to myself as I walked out of the bathroom and back into the room. Jeans, Boots and a white sweater were laid out on the bed, along with a matching set of lacy undergarments.

I got dressed quickly, hoping Amelio was only my imagination. As I pulled my sweater on, a voice pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Nope, not your imagination - completely real." Cold hands stopped me from pulling my sweater on fully. "Watch the clock, darling." He whispered in my ear. My eyes went to the clock - it didn't change for the three minuets I stared at it.

"So now you can stop time to?" I sneered as I turned and faced him. "You seem less real as time goes by," I said with a smirk.

"Very funny, angel. But I'll have you know, that I can do just about anything for you - if not more. Think about it." He smiled once - and disappeared - again.

This was really pissing me off.

"Fuck you." I mumbled and pulled my sweater on again. Just then Seth walked in the room.

"Oh hey, just in time." He said with a soft smile. He held out my hand for him to take, I smiled back and gladly held it. He led me out of the room and down the hall. The whole time my thoughts were jumbled with what if Amelio just showed up and is he going to kill my father or what is he going to do next - or most of all, who is he?

Edward gave me a weird look, my thoughts must sound confusing.

_I need to discuss something with everyone, it's something that kind of scary._

He nodded his head once.

We walked down the stairs slowly, our hands still locked tightly. Soon we were facing my mother and a very tall, very muscular and very handsome man.

"Hi." I said awkwardly. Tears shone in his eyes as he embraced me tightly. My hand released Seth's when I hugged my father back.

He was really here - alive. I wasn't fatherless anymore, and nothing really else made me happier at that point. My mother joined our hug as we were both crying - happy tears of course.

So I had everything that I wanted - but it could all be taken away at any second by a vampire on a mission?

Sounds like an issue to me.

* * *

**Ahhhhhhh, This was hard to write. Enjoy it (: (:**


	8. Seth

Annabelle's POV -

"So, you're telling me that a vampire named Amelio - has traveled inside of your dreams and is sure that you and him are to be together?" Edward gave me a puzzled look at he rubbed the back of his neck.

"I know it sounds crazy - but in a way, yeah. It's hard to explain - I wish I could just show you." I said with a sigh,

"Just think about every encounter, I'm sure it could explain some things to me." Edward said as he went and sat on the love sofa with Bella, She ran her hands down his arms, rubbing them in affection.

I nodded my head and began to think of the dark shadow in all of my dreams, up until recently when he was no longer a dark shadow. I thought about how he showed up in my bathroom - that earned a growl from Edward.

"He showed up in your bathroom?" He said slowly, I felt Seth tense up beside me as he growled softly.

"Out of nowhere - yes." I replied, I kept hoping that he wouldn't just show up now. He probably wouldn't be very happy.

"That I wouldn't be, angel." A voice said from the top of the stairs. All of our eyes went to him as he proceeded down the stairs. Time seemed to slow down as I watched Edward shoot up from his seat and run towards Amelio. I watched as the colors blurred and Edward was thrown through the window.

"God, some vampires are so unintelligent! Did you think I wouldn't be expecting someone to come at me? Think ahead, my friends."

Seth pulled me behind him, but I rolled my eyes and stepped around him. "What do you want now?" I asked in annoyance.

"How many time must I repeat this to you; I want you. Now you're acting as ignorant as them." He said with a sigh. "If you are wondering why I'm here - well it's time to go." He grasped my hand and smiled. I yanked it back and backed away from him.

"I'm not going anywhere unless I get real answers," I said confidently.

"Well hurry up and ask me," He said impatiently.

"I think I'll take my time." I said with a smirk, Not seconds later I was in the air with my back against the wall and his hand at my neck. No one had moved - he stopped time.

"I swear to god, I'll take you away right now without goodbyes. Don't push me." He tightened his grip on my neck for a few seconds before releasing me. Time was still frozen once I caught my breath,

"Why me?" I asked still a little breathless.

He rubbed his face and sat down. "Aro assigned me to you years ago - you were our special operation of finding your family's weakness - then you were given away and I was stuck inside your dreams with no way out."

"How'd you get stuck?"

"Well, my original power is being able to...absorb another's power once I kill them - but the vampire I took my dreamscaping power's from apparently wasn't so dead after all and well, once he came back to life, he took his power with him - thus keeping me trapped because I did not have the power to leave. Aro searched for years and recently, they found that vampire and killed him - returning the power to me."

"It sounds complicated," I said with a huff.

"That was just the shortened version - so you would understand much easier." His smirk was a full blown cocky grin by now.

"So, you never really answered my first question; why me?" I said with a tinge of annoyance.

"Aro knew how over the years, I fell in love with you and promised you to me since the assignment was cancelled and I went through all the trouble of being stuck - you are my payment." He walked towards me with the same cocky grin.

"Well, your payment has been declined - find some other payment." I said with a pissy tone as I stood up. "Just make everyone unfrozen or whatever - do it now, please."

He laughed, "I'll unfreeze them and you can come with me - or I'll unfreeze them and your father can die."

I stopped breathing - I couldn't do that to my family, they'd be devastated; I would be devastated. "I'll go."

He grinned madly and everyone started moving again.

"Anna!" Seth called to me from across the room. He stood up and took a step towards me.

"Don't move mutt," Amelio said. "She's made her decision - she's coming with me instead of her father dying...again." He laughed lightly, crazy son of a bitch.

This time my father stood up. "Don't touch her." He growled.

"Don't touch her? Can I do this?" Amelio had me against the wall with my feet dangling in the air and his hand squeezing tightly. "Anyone who makes a move - I will kill her."

I struggled with no advance, I managed to squeeze out a few words with the little air I had left. "You wouldn't kill me - you said you loved me." I started gasping as he squeezed tighter.

"Time to go." He growled and we were gone. My vision started to have black dots appear then my body hit a cool floor. I laid there for a moment getting my breath back. I sat up and took in my surroundings, the floors and walls were solid marble and the frame of the huge bed was also marble with deep red silk sheets and snow white pillows.

"Like our room?" Amelio said. I turned around and watched him as he shut a huge wooden door.

"No, it'd hideous." I said with a growl.

I could be a pain in the ass when I wanted to be, and right now that's the way I was going to be.

"Fine, what needs to be changed." He said as he came over to me, he offered me a hand to help me stand. I looked at his hand, then back at him before standing up on my own.

"I don't know." I looked down at my self and noticed I was still wearing what I had on from earlier.

"How? Just tell me what needs to be changed!" He said with a loud hiss.

"You tell me." I looked down at my nails and frowned. "I need a mani/pedi." I said out loud, hoping he'd get the drift.

"If I take you somewhere to get one, will you tell me what needs to be changed?" He asked desperately.

"Maybe." I said, I smiled to myself - this was rather amusing.

My smile went to a grimace when I felt something in the pit of my stomach, "Ah, fuck." I said to myself as I clutched at my stomach, a pain I couldn't describe brought me to my knees.

A face flashed through my mind; Seth.


	9. The Color Of Red On White Fur

**Aha! Two small chapters in one day! :D Read and review please! :DDD**

Annabelle's POV -

"Seth...Seth!" I stood up in anger and turned towards Amelio. "What did you do to Seth, I can feel somethings wrong - what did you do!"

He smiled softly, "I had Aro's guard...Take care of him and the rest of your family."

"You promised me that if I went with you - "

"I said your father wouldn't die, I said nothing about your family and him - getting tortured and what not," He cocky grin was back,

Little fucker.

I closed my eyes and balled my fists in anger. I felt my skin crawling and the tingles going up and down my spine. I listened closely - I could hear cars and people on the other side of the west wall. I opened my eyes and grinned devilishly at Amelio before I let the heart over take my body. Seconds later I was on the ground on all four paws, crouching low and growling.

"What do you think you're going to do? You can never get away from me." His smile was still planted firm as I barred my teeth and took a quick turn and began sprinting as fast as my new body could. I jumped through the glass stained window, I felt the sting of my new cuts and felt the warm red liquid seep into my starch white fur. I landed on pavilion around several people. Many screamed bloody murder as I started dodging around the frightened humans.

"Stop her dammit!" I heard a loud voice scream from many yards behind me.

Fuck fuck fuck fuck.

I looked to my left and sharply turned into an alley. There was a huge drain hole in the ground, I dove into it without a second though. The tunnel was long as I ran - my vision accustomed to the dark and I soon saw a gate of some sort. I pried it open with my paws and squeezed through the tiny door past the gate. Soon I was in a room where light was flooded everywhere.

I looked up to see many vampires - and when I say many, try around one hundred.

"It's funny how you managed to escape - yet was still stupid enough to end up back here." Amelio's voice said to me, I looked to my left and there he stood looking more pissed as the seconds went by. "You went against me - revolted against my love and affection for you. All for a mutt." I heard a high pitched squeal and soon the body of a massive sand colored wolf hit the floor with a thud. I let out a cry as I jumped towards him, a few vampires came and held me back.

_Seth! Seth! _I called out to him in my mind, there was no response.

"He's as good as dead by now, Annabelle. Just give in to me, forget that mutt - look how broken and mangled he is!"

A giant tears escaped from my eyes. I felt my body change back to human form but I made no effort of covering myself up as I cried. A black robe was thrown around me, I still made no effort. Amelio gabbed the back of my head by my hair - forcing me to look at him.

"Stop weeping or I will - " A loud menacing growl stopped him mid sentence. My eyes darted to where wolf - Seth was standing up, the fur on his neck rose as he growled louder. His eyes flashed to me then back to Amelio.

His grip loosened on my hair as he stood up to challenged Seth. I quickly scramled away and though of angry thoughts to help my body change, heat soon overtook my body and I was growling right along with Seth at Amelio.

"STOP!" A voice roared. Doors flew open as seven very angry looking vampires came in. "What is going on here, Amelio?" The vampire had long dark and milky red eyes - he looked ages old.

"Well, Aro - sir - Annabelle has cause quite a ruckus; example C is happening right as we speak." Amelio said as his eyes dated from me, to Seth to apparently the Vampire who was Aro.

"What exactly are all he examples?" Aro said with a growl.

"She decided it was a good idea to jump out a glass window, scare the whole city of Volterra - putting everyone in a panic and now she and her mutt friend are trying to destroy me." Amelio said a little nervously.

"She did all that - while you just stood here and _watched_?" Aro walked towards us angrily. "Jane, Felix - take care of him. I want his body ripped apart and stored in different compartments under ground. Go - now." Amelio crashed to the floor screaming in pain, he grasped his head and convulsed. I watched the little vampire known as Jane smile as she watched Felix tare Amelio apart.

They disappeared with his mangled body, and I honestly could not be happier.

"Now, for you - Annabelle." My eyes grew wide as I turned to face Aro. His authority let alone scared me - if he was in charge I was severely frightened to what he would do to me.

_Come towards me,_ Seth's voice called in my mind. I scooted towards Seth and soon our bodies were pressed against each other as we stood low.

"I'm not going to hurt you, I'm interested in you. You escaped from a vampire like Amelio with all the power he has, I don't know what I was thinking I could trust him with anything. Such a waste of all that beautiful talent." He shook his head back and forth in disappointment. "I'm not sure what it is about you that he wanted, you're just a werewolf - I see you have no special abilities, so him going through all the trouble just to make you his was absurd. I will release your family and you if you agree to one thing - To serve my gaurd whenever I need you and or your family. You could be quite usefull." His smile never wavered as he walked away from us, leaving the room empty of vampires.


	10. Imprinting

Annabelle's POV -

I looked at Seth for a moment before speaking. "Seth?" I asked in a hushed whisper.

"Yeah?" He replied in the same tone.

"What just happened?" I asked, even though his guess was probably as good as mine.

I nodded my head slowly, trying to figure out what really just happened. We both looked up to the sound of a door opening. We watched as my family all slowly walked out - the door quickly closed as soon as they were all standing before us.

We all had the What - The - Fuck - Just - Happened look on our faces.

Which kind of made me want to laugh.

But I didn't, I kept it to myself.

I paused for a moment and found Edward.

_I'm leaving now._

I turned and walked out the two solid doors that would lead us into the underground alley way, the torches on the walls lit the dark pathway dimly. Giving it a slightly creepy effect.

My thoughts were jumbled as we made our way back to the streets of Volterra - I knew what they were going to do to Amelio.

It made me want to vomit.

They were going to tear him apart - limb by limb - until each and every part of his body was only a sliver of what it used to be. They were going to scatter him through out the castle - Keeping him locked up tight until further need.

I shuttered thinking about the sounds of his body being ripped to pieces would be like. I felt a gaze on me, I looked up to see Seth staring down at me with a worried expression.

I smiled reassuringly. "I'm fine."

My thoughts then traveled to none other than - Seth.

Countless times Amelio mentioned Seth.

Mentioned him being 'my wolf' or 'my mate'. Why would he say such a thing when I had just met the man.

I looked at him slowly - he was unbelievably gorgeous. Tall, strong - handsome. His kind heart and beautiful personality made it all the better.

It was inevitable to say that I had somehow developed strong - _strong _feelings for this man in such a short time. So inevitable that if I wasn't in the right state of mind right now, I'd say I was falling in love.

He must have noticed me looking - because he met my eyes briefly. We both smiled when neither could look away. A blush crept onto my face and I managed to turn my head the other way, hiding my pink cheeks.

A warm hand soon interlaced with mine, I looked back up at him but he was no longer looking at me - he was looked ahead wearing a smile miles long.

I hadn't even noticed we were back in the street's of Volterra, night consumed the city.

"Well, how the hell are we gonna get out of here?" Rosalie asked, "All of our things we would need to get a plane ticket it all at home." She crossed her arms over her chest angrily.

"Babe - we'll be fine, we can just run ho - "

"Emmett Dale McCarty Cullen - if you dare say we can run home you are out of your fucking mind. I will not run in these shoes - or swim across an _ocean _in these clothing. Hell to the no." She gave Emmett a look that would probably make anyone else pee their pants.

"I can call Leah - her uh, guy friend has a Jet." Seth said awkwardly.

"Imprint?" My father asked with a smirk.

"No, just a friend." Seth said with a laugh.

"What's a Imprint?" I asked curiously.

Everyone froze.

"Let's go car hunting!" Alice said loudly - there was a blur and then Seth and I were alone.

"What...?" I said, trying to figure out what just happened.

I've been trying to figure out what's been happening all day and I'm getting no where near close to figuring anything out - great.

"You'll flip your lid," He paced slowly,

_Imprinting._

That's what my father had said, and by Seth's and everyone else's reaction, it was something important - and maybe scary.

"I have to tell you something," he said, a serious look overtaking the anxiousness in a second.

"We've established that," I began slowly, drawing out the words.

He nearly growled. "Stop - it's important.

"Obviously," I stated coolly and watched as Seth growled and started to pace faster.

"_Dammit Jake_, _saying things at the wrong time_.." I heard him whisper through his low growling, I watched as tremors went through his body - he was shaking.

"Alrighty," I said quietly. "You've got my attention. Now - Imprinting."

The last word stopped his pacing, he looked at me briefly.

"What is it?" I asked while he stared down at me.

"It's not that simple Anna," Seth took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. I leaned against the wall casually.

"Well it would be a hell of a lot easier if you told me already." I said suggestively.

No answer.

"I take it that it's like...mating? I'm not exactly sure - but as many times as Amelio mentioned you being 'mine' - I take it I'm right?"

He blinked a few times, he stopped breathing.

Then it was my turn to pace.

"Say something." I demanded. "_Please_," I whispered, "start talking."

I heard a gust of breath release before Seth's voice filled the silence.

"You're half right. It's not exactly that though," he began almost fearfully. "Jake likes to put it as soul mates, or your other half." He met my curious expression and kept on. "Every shifter in the pack has a chance to Imprint, to find their soul mate. There's this moment when you know your about to Imprint, when this huge pull takes ahold of you and leads you in the direction of your imprint." He paused, looking to see if I followed.

"I was out patrolling when I Imprinted on you. When you got out of your car and went into the cemetery, We were already so close that the pull was so strong it knocked me over in your direction. After we change for the first time in our lives, there's a chance for _this_…thing - for Imprinting. We meet the other person for the first time and it's like the universe is tilted on its axis and ripped away from your feet. You're left floating for a minute, with nothing holding you together but that person, but her…but _you_."

My breath was hitched, our eyes were locked.

"Everything that you were once attached to: your home, your family, your friends. Nothing matters but her. She is the reason you exist, the reason the universe untangles, the reason you stay on your feet. You're my reason."

"When I looked at you, I was speechless - was all because of the - "

"Imprint." He finished for me. "Where it felt like the whole world was turning and you couldn't look away? You couldn't speak?" Seth questioned knowingly.

"Because of the Imprint." I said slowly.

"Imprinting is just a cheat, it's just an easy was to find the love of your life, your other half - you're soul mate." He said softly.

I hadn't noticed we were holding each other, our eyes locked.

"Do you think...I could have Imprinted on you too?" I asked softly.

He looked confused.

"When I fought with Joseph, All I heard was you. When you were hurt just hours ago, I knew you were hurt - I felt the pain. You were all I could think about - all I could worry about."

He smiled lightly. "I think you could have."

"I know I did." I replied confidently. My confidence soon was shattered when he gave me another smile. A blush came onto my face and I looked down.

"No," He whispered. He lifted my chin up slowly. "If you do that - I can't do this."

Seth's mouth brushed lightly against mine and my body jerked at the chemical reaction, the sparks and fire I've never known, exploded inside of me. I whimpered as my entire body trembled and went as limp as cooked noodles.

Seth held me easily, my arms clung to him.

Every nerve ending was on high alert, my skin prickled as alternating hot and cold waves of lust washed over me. I shouldn't be feeling like this after only one kiss!

I forgot to breathe as his lips parted slightly, catching my bottom lip and sucking lightly.

Seth's lips curled up at the corners before he captured my mouth with his own once more. My lips were insistent, drawing Seth into the kiss and demanding a hotter response. We pulled apart slowly, both of us dragging in jagged breaths.

''Well,'' I said, my face flushed and I knew my eyes were hooded. "Fuck it,"

I reached out, sliding my hand around the back of Seth's neck and pulling the werewolf back towards me, crashing our lips together clumsily. This kiss had a lot less finesse than the first: it was rough and hungry and like nothing I had ever experienced. This kiss wasn't just a meeting of mouths, a stroking of tongues and clicking of teeth…I _felt _this kiss in every single molecule of my being and was on fire with…I didn't even know how to describe the whirlwind inside of myself… Need? Desire? Raw lust? All I had time to think before my mind went utterly blank, was that I've waited years for the one person who'd make me feel like this…

Seth's fingers were tangled in my hair, my hands cupping his lightly stubble-roughened jaw. With an almost agonised groan, Seth shifted and I panicked that the kiss was going to end. But instead of pulling away, he pressed me against the brick wall - kissing me harder.

He lifted me up so I could wrap my legs around his waist. It seemed like we were kissing for hours - even if it was only a few minuets.

But trust me, I think I could kiss him for hours any day of the week.


	11. Chapter 11

Hi guys, I know you all want an update but right now I can't deal with that. I have a lot going on in my life at the moment, including another one of my friends has committed suicide. I'm balling like a baby as I type this, just two months ago my best friend that I've known since basically birth took his life on October 2. Now, my friend Marrissa just took hers last night and I'm really not holding up well. Zach, her and I have been close since childhood, so you can probably guess the effect this is having on me. With my grandparents passing earlier this year, and now them, four of the most close people I had being dead isn't a thing I can really grasp. This year has been the hardest year of my life, and I'm so glad it's almost over.

But the point I'm trying to make is, if you feel alone, or hurt, or you're just having a bad day please, please, please PM me. I will talk to you. I want to help, and since I couldn't help Zach and Marrissa I want to help you guys. If you ever, EVER have suicidal thoughts talk to me, or someone at least. Do not keep it to yourself. I really cannot stress this enough, we are all blessed to be living and breathing and I would like to keep everyone that way.

Suicide is a permanent solution to a temporary problem, be strong and remember that. I love you all.

- Laney

R.I.P Zachary Andrew Kole & Marrissa Ann Sarna.


End file.
